Problem: An ice cream cone has radius 1 inch and height 4 inches, What is the number of inches in the radius of a sphere of ice cream which has the same volume as the cone?
Solution: A cone with radius $r$ and height $h$ has volume $\frac{1}{3}\pi r^2 h$; here, our cone has volume $\frac{1}{3}\pi (1^2)(4)=\frac{4}{3}\pi$.  A sphere with radius $r$ has volume $\frac{4}{3}\pi r^3$, so we set up the equation \[\frac{4}{3}\pi r^3=\frac{4}{3}\pi.\] Solving for $r$ yields $r^3=1$, so $r = 1$.  The sphere's radius is $\boxed{1}$ inch.